


Birthday Wishes

by honorableotp



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, caroline's a libra doesn't that just fit so well, sugar daddy klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: Sometimes, Caroline and Klaus talk often. Sometimes, not for months. One thing she can be sure of, though, is that no matter where she is, on October 10th she will always hear from him~“You’ll always get a birthday wish from me, Caroline.” She looked down to hide her smile before bringing her arms around his neck to kiss him, his own coming to her waist.“Thank you.” It was a whisper, but it had been the loudest thing she had said all day. She stayed that close to him for only a moment, and then she turned and walked up the driveway. He watched her go, unconsciously raising a finger to his lips and smiling when he spotted a leaf in her hair.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or any of their characters.

**October 10th, 2011**

Caroline is a good friend. She is, seriously. At least she really, truly tries to be. 

Except, a good friend wouldn’t sleep with her ex boyfriend’s mom’s killer, her best friend’s aunt’s murderer, her entire friend group’s torturer…

Whatever, okay?

Obviously, it’s not whatever. But it  _ has  _ to be whatever, because now it’s three days post scandalous sex with Klaus… it’s her birthday. Her phone is blank- no messages. 

_ Seriously? _

She suddenly doesn’t care if she’d been a bad friend. If she’s being honest, her time with Klaus had been the most refreshing day she’s had in a long time. 

When he had asked her if she wondered why he had been here, she had almost said with a little smirk that only mimics his own-

_ “Because you love birthdays.” _

She’s glad she hadn’t said that, it would have been embarrassing. She had been so sure, too, that he was here for her. She had whooshed away with attitude, sure that he would chase her, oh so ready for another round of their cat and mouse game, even after everything. Because he came back for her birthday- and isn’t that just so sweet?

That wave of foolish disappointment washed over her when he told her why he had actually returned.  _ Of course _ he’s here to gloat over Katherine’s soon-to-be corpse. Everything is always about the  _ fucking _ doppleganger. 

Caroline’s so sick of it- the bitterness that sinks into all of them. 

She tells him so, tells him that his revenge fantasy doesn’t interest her, that revenge is the thing that turned her away from Tyler.

Then she left him standing there. This time, she didn’t really expect him to, or want him to, follow.

He did anyway. Then, he did something she never expected- he offered to give it up for her. Five hundred years of revenge, all for just a little confession from her lips.

_ “Don’t you have a dying girl to go punish for her sins?” _ _   
_ _ “I do. But I won’t… for you.” _

It hadn’t seemed like such a hard price to pay… not at all. 

Afterwards, Klaus had laid down in the leaves, pulling her down with him. 

“Klaus! Ugh.” Caroline had squealed, but did nothing to free herself from his grasp. “I’m already filthy enough.” He laughed lightly in her ear, and the familiar sound mixed with his breath against her forced a smile from her. 

“You are rather filthy, love, but I reckon I’ve not seen the half of it.” She rolled her eyes, even if it’s true. The blonde stayed there with him for a moment, looking up at the bare tree branches and the slowly sinking sun behind them. She became entirely too conscious of the dead leaves and the bugs that reside in them, though, so she rose to dress. Klaus only moved to prop himself up and watch her as she searched the vicinity for anything salvageable. 

“That was one of my favorite tops, you know.” She lamented as she pulled on her jeans, having given up on finding her panties anywhere. He grinned at the memory as she reached for her bra, its white lace bright against the browns and oranges of the forest.

“What brand is it? I shall add it to your birthday gift.” She slowed her movements at that, fully fastening her bra before she responded. 

“I figured you’d forgotten.” 

“How could I?”

“Everyone else has, I think.” Caroline answered, lightly, so that he would know it doesn’t bother her. Of course, he knew it bothered her. He stood and handed her her jacket, which had apparently been right next to him the whole time. She avoided his gaze as she took it and pulled it on, but when she’d finished lifting her hair out, he took her cheek in his palm and forced her to look at him.

“I’m not them.” She swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat, facing him. They looked at each other for a moment before she stepped forward to kiss him. It wasn’t like before; not so needy, nor so hazy. Now, days later, it sits perfectly in her memory. It has just been a plain and simple kiss. It was nice. When they broke, he pushed her hair behind her ear with an adoring look on his face. “Nineteen.” He turned around to find his own pants, and, so what, if she stared at his ass? “Are you excited?” She smiled a little bit but shook her head ‘no,’ all the same.

“It’s a filler year. Everyone waits for 18, to be an adult, and for twenty, to not be a teenager, but nineteen just… is.” Klaus had smiled wryly at the way her mind works.

“What did I tell you about that perception of time, love?” He pulled on his shirt and turned to face her.

“That I should adjust it?”

“Look at your life; at how dangerous it is-”

“I have you to thank for a lot of that.” He pressed his lips together like he does when he has a comeback but knows not to say it.

“Every year that passes is another year you have  _ survived _ . Beaten the odds. Remained among the living- another year you’ve  _ won. _ ”

“It’s not a competition.” He stepped over to her and put his arm around her as they started to walk together.

“Yes. It is.” Caroline looked up at him as he moved, at his thousand year old face that doesn’t look a day over twenty. He looked down at her suddenly, and she saw the years in his eyes. She thought of Katherine, of the lives she had lived treating life like a game. She thought of Damon, who did the same, and Stefan, who wasn’t too much better himself. 

“The game of life?” She said when she looked back to the path ahead of them.

“We both know you’re competitive enough to win, Miss Mystic Falls.” She had laughed, grabbing his hand, which rested easily over her shoulder the same time that she shoved him. 

“Shut up!” His own laughter died out as he realized his hand was in hers. She let it remain, for a moment. When it finally fell, he moved his own to his side. They moved together in silence, until they reached the Salvatore’s driveway. Stood at the edge of the woods, the two looked towards the grand house, lights lit against the now-dark sky with resentment in their bones. She looked to Klaus expectantly, a sad smile on her face. 

“You’ll always get a birthday wish from me, Caroline.” She looked down to hide her smile before bringing her arms around his neck to kiss him, his own coming to her waist.

“Thank you.” It was a whisper, but it had been the loudest thing she had said all day. She stayed that close to him for only a moment, and then she turned and walked up the driveway. He watched her go, unconsciously raising a finger to his lips and smiling when he spotted a leaf in her hair. 

She’s pulled from her day dreams by her mom knocking softly on her bedroom door. 

“Happy birthday, sweetie!”   
“There’s some stuff for you downstairs- did you and Tyler get back together?” Caroline’s brow furrows, and then realization hits her. 

“No… no, he probably just feels bad for cheating on me or something.” Her mom presses her lips together knowingly. 

“Okay, well… don’t fall for it, honey.” Caroline smiles. 

“I won’t.”

She waits to hear the door close before she rushes downstairs excitedly. On the kitchen island, there’s a very expensive looking bouquet of flowers in a very old looking vase, along with two envelopes and a black box with a simple white ribbon. She opens the card from her mom first, smiling at the heartfelt message and tucking it safely back into the envelope. Then, she plucks the card from the flowers and reads Klaus’ familiar scroll. 

_ For someone lovely. _

Simple, she thinks with a smile, tucking it back into the card holder and fluffing the flowers. She moves onto the box, opening it and smiling when she sees the familiar pattern of the shirt Klaus had torn apart just days earlier.  _ Well, at least he’s a man of his word. _ Underneath that, though, is a velvet ring box. She lifts it gingerly and opens it, gasping at what she sees. It’s a small circular. ring, with an ornate silver band and a delicate white six-point star on the blue stone. She steps out of the morning sun and slips her daylight ring off, replacing it with what she thinks is her new one. Tentatively, she places her hand in the sun beam…

Nothing. 

She breaks into a grin. This is  _ much _ more her style. Finally, she takes the envelope, seeing the familiar  _ Caroline _ on the front. It makes her stomach flip, for some reason. She opens it and sits down on the couch to read.

_ My dearest Caroline, _

_ I had a daylight ring made for you- I found it in a voodoo shop here in New Orleans and thought of you. There is such beauty in simplicity, is there not? I hope you enjoy the flowers and that they last you- I’ve never had much of a green thumb, and I’ve always thought flowers much too fickle. Nevertheless, our last… interaction… inspired me to get you something I hadn’t planned on. The vase is something I made a long time ago, during my pottery phase. Let me tell you, the paint saved it from looking horrendous. I do hope my gifts are to your liking, and that you might choose to join me soon. Wishful thinking, I know. How about I settle for a phone call?  _

_ Nevertheless, enjoy nineteen. I know it will treat you well, and that you’ll win. _

_ However long it takes, _

_ Klaus.  _

She grins, pressing the letter to her chest before she carefully folds it and puts it on the couch next to her. She pulls out her phone and finds his name, pressing call. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! It's the most inspired I've felt in a minute. This idea has been in my head for a while, but when I realized while looking at the timeline that Caroline and Klaus had sex just a few days before her birthday, I knew I had to get to writing. The next chapter will be 2012 and then it will continue on until I start jumping decades/centuries.   
> Anyways here's Caroline's new ring.   
> https://www.amazon.com/Created-Sapphire-Sterling-Symmetrical-Antique/dp/B07MG3HJ7N/ref=sr_1_40?dchild=1&keywords=Antique+Blue+Rings&qid=1613451734&sr=8-40


End file.
